


She likes flannel

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: Two dads and uncle Moose (and uncle Gabriel) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, the OFC is Cas and Dean adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Prompt: Dean is super proud of their daughter's fondness of flannel. Cas is not amused.





	She likes flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Dean was looking at his daughter, it was her first day of school and the only thing Dean could think about was how she was growing up way too fast. Freya was 4 and for some reason, Dean couldn’t explain – Sam was sure she just wanted to be reassured – she refused decided she would wear a flannel shirt for that first day of school.  
It was just a few days before Freya’s first day at school, Dean had got her to do some shopping saying she could choose new clothes and a new backpack. The little girl looked at her father before pointing at a flannel shirt who was way too big for her.

“I want this, please! And one for you and for daddy so we can all wear the same shirt. And and… and a different color for uncle Sam and uncle Gabe, please dad?”

Dean looked at his daughter. She was growing up so fast. Way too fast she was 4 but he remembered the first time he hold her when she was a baby… A strangely calm baby. For him, it was as if everything happened just a few days ago even if it was already 4 years. But even if she was growing up really fast in Dean’s opinion he was sure the shirt was way too big for her.

“Maybe we should look at the kids' clothes section? They probably have flannel your size pumpkin...”

Frey raised an eyebrow as if her father was saying something stupid. Something she learned from Cas and that always made Sam laugh. Apparently genetic wasn’t everything cause even if she hadn’t Cas and Dean blood she had all those expressions that reminded everyone her fathers.

“They don’t have them like that in the girls' section… they only have pink and purple ones in this store.”

“Let’s check the boys' section then!”

Dean carried his daughter and put her on his shoulders before heading to the boys' section of the clothes. After looking around a little bit he found a green flannel shirt that was the right size and looked exactly like the bigger version she showed him.

“Is that okay for you, Freya?”

The little girl took the shirt from her father’s hands showing him it was exactly what she wanted. Dean smiled and, a pair of jeans for his daughter before he headed back to the adult men section of the store grabbing two green flannel shirt for him and Castiel and two orange ones for Sam and Gabe.

“Alright kiddo! What about your backpack?”

“There’s a Road-runner and Wile E. Coyote backpack! I watch it all the time with daddy! And the straps have plaid pattern can I have that one please?”

A few minutes later, Dean and Freya were getting back in the Impala. The older man strapped the little girl to her car seat – five years ago Dean would have a laugh at the face of anyone suggesting he would have a car seat in the back of Baby – before driving back to the Bunker.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was busy classifying a new set of lore books he got for the Bunker library when Dean and their daughter came. The little girl jumped on Castiel’s back kissing him on the cheek happy to see her second father. The angel smiled. He was happier than he could have ever imagined, even if he had to admit that having a daughter created a certain kind of vulnerability in his opinion. Sam was surprised when Dean said Freya had to start school he expected his older brother to be too protective of his daughter and part of him wrongly believed he would have to get involved for his niece to go to school in Kansas like a normal kid and not change school almost every months like him and Dean used to. But Sam was even more surprised when Cas seemed to be the one not really thrilled about letting Freya in school. Castiel wanted her to be home-schooled. He had given up on Heaven for her and for Dean so he was more than afraid anyone could use her, hurt her to get revenge on him and make him suffer.  
Dean and Cas had a long argument about it and Sam ended up bringing a solution. There was a spell that would protect Freya and bound her to Castiel’s grace. If someone tried to find her with a spell or something like that they would, Castiel instead and the bonus of the spell was that the little girl was able to heal her little wound if she got hurt while playing outside or fell on the cold floor of the Bunker.

“Dad and me bought you something, daddy!”

“Dad and I, honey not dad and me. So what did you bought me?”

Freya took one of the bags from Dean’s hands and took out the green shirt they got for Castiel. The angel couldn’t help it but make a weird face. Plaid was Dean’s and Sam’s thing. He preferred his own comfy shirt and his trench-coat and sweatshirt but plaid wasn’t his thing at all.

“And I have one for me and one for dad!” added the little girl pulling out two identical shirts giving one to Dean “We also have orange ones for uncle Gabe and uncle Sam!”

She showed the other bag in Dean’s hands to Castiel a big smile on her face.

“Can I go give his shirt to uncle Sam?” asked Freya before going into the kitchen to join Sam without waiting for her parents to answer.

Castiel waited for their daughter to be unable to hear them before he looked at Dean raising an eyebrow the same way Freya did earlier in the clothes shop. Dean had a smirk on his face.

“I’m not wearing this Winchester. If you wanna look like a lumberjack that’s your problem, not mine...”

“First of all I can’t help it if our daughter has very good taste in clothing and she wanted you to look even more handsome than you are by wearing good old flannel” started Dean a proud smile on his lips “Second of all… Do I need to remind you that you are a Winchester too?”

Dean ended his sentence by getting closer to his husband and kissing him while Castiel was trying to muffle that he wasn’t going to wear a flannel shirt.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was wearing a flannel shirt. It was Freya first day at school and she wanted all three of them to wear their green flannel shirt. It was a present from his daughter and it was just clothes so even if he didn’t really like how flannel looked on him he couldn’t bring himself to refuse.

The three of them were in front of the school waiting for the door to open so Freya could go inside.

“We are soooo pretty daddy!”

Castiel smiled. While Dean was almost laughing his ass off as the school was opening and their daughter was entering the building and waving at them saying she was a big girl now she didn’t need them to enter with her.

Once Freya inside, Dean looked at Castiel still laughing.

“You look so pretty indeed...”

“Asshole. I look like a lumberjack. It’s your fault she gets her flannel obsession from you!”

“Is that a bad thing? Cause I’m sure you had no issue with lumberjack… I mean we tried some kinky role play after all, and you love lumberjacks.”

oooOOOooo

It had been a few days and Freya did more shopping with Dean buying tones of flannel unfortunately for Castiel.  
The angel was bringing back his daughter home when he asked her if she wanted to get a leather jacket for when it would get colder. After all, she definitely had Dean taste when it came to clothes so he supposed a leather jacket would be perfect for her.

“No, I prefer a tench coat like you daddy!”

“Trench-coat honey not a tench coat. And we’ll get one this weekend okay?”

“And we should get one for dad too! So he will be dressed like us!”

Castiel smirked. Apparently, if he had to look like a lumberjack that meant Dean would have to look like… What did he say about Castiel’s trench-coat a while ago? “Looks like Columbo’s clothes”.


End file.
